Quand on trouve l'Amour, on ne cherche pas à l'éviter
by LithisColor
Summary: Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis, comme beaucoup de personne, je me nomme Elia Maria Branson. Et ma sœur jumelle est Alexia " Lexi" Branson ou devrai-je dire était. Elle à était assassinée, afin de venger ma sœur, j'ai fais une chose impardonnable, ce qui m'aurait valu une sacrée raclée de la part de Lexi. Caroline/Klaus ; Jeremy/Bonnie et pleins d'autres..
1. Prologue

**POV **_**Inconnu **_

Mystic Fall est un bled pommé de Virginie, une ville synonyme de piège à rats, non seulement on est en pleine campagne ce qui veut dire pas de boutique branchée, pas de défilés, pas restaurent chic...

Mais en plus, cette ville est habité par de puissant êtres surnaturelles : les Sorcières, les Hybrides, les Vampires, les Orignels, les Loup-garous, les Doubles et les Chasseurs.

Cela fait un mois que je suis a Mystic Fall et que j'observe **Ses** amis, **Ses **habitudes, énormément de personnes pense qu'**Il** n'a d'émotions, que c'est un monstre sans cœur, un démon. Mais tout conte fait, **Il** en possèdes. Peut-être même qu'**Il** ne le sais pas lui même. Si c'est le cas, **Il** va vite le comprendre... **Son **entourage sont **Ses** faiblesses. Tout un coup, le vent tourna fessant volée mes cheveux et m'apportant une odeur familière._Tien, tien, tien si ce n'est pas mon frère qui arrive ? pensai-je_

**-Par qui va tu commencer ? Demanda-t-il en débouchant dans la clairière où je l'attendais.**_Malin pensai-je en souriant, il me connaît bien. Il sait que je ne vais m'attaquer à __**Lui **__de front mais que je vais faire souffrir des personnes cher à son cœur._

**_- _****Je ne me suis pas encore décidée, attendons dans savoir plus. Mais il y a une chose que je sais c'est que..**

**- Nous allons avoir notre vengeance en s'attaquent à Sa précieuse ville et puis ensuite nous le tuerons ! Me coupa-t-il.**

**- Non, répondis-je, la mort serai trop douce, nous allons le brisé et si je doit mettre à feu et à sang cette ville, je le ferrais ! Personne, j'ai bien dit personne ne m'arrêtera ! Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça, petit frère? l'interrogé-je en me tournant vers lui.**

**- Ne tant fait pas ! Je n'orrai aucune hésitations ! dit-il avec rage pendant que ses yeux devenait noir charbon. **

_Bien, bien ! Pensai-je satisfaite. _Mon regard fut tout d'un coup attiré par une voiture, qui se garer dans l'allée d'une maison, ou plus précisément par la femme qui en sortaient. _Pile à l'heure m'exclamai-je en m'élancent à sa rencontre. _

**-Que la partie commence, rigolai-je, ton destin est dorénavant scellé, tu va payer, Damon Salvatore...**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I :

POV Bonnie

Je sortais de la bibliothèque de Mystic fall, où j'étais allée, pour faire un devoir sur les Fondateurs donné par Alaric, car il valait mieux que je n'attire pas l'attention du Conseil en révélant des détails tenus secret.

J'avais trouvée et empruntée énormément de livres sur le sujet, plus précisément toute une pile qui me bloquée une partie de la vue, mais aussi les bras. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Je percutée quelqu'un en sortant de la bibliothèque, éparpillant mes affaires tout autour de moi et tombant à terre violemment.

**-Aie ! Hurlai-je** en tombant au sol, **j..je suis d..désolée bégayai-je, je n..ne regardée p..pas où j'allais et les l..livres m'empêcher de voir, je...**

Pendant que j'étais entrain de me confondre en excuse, je relevée les yeux sur la personne que j'avais percutée et rester bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je vis d'abord des bottes en cuir noir, un jean slim foncée, un débardeur blanc moulant parfaitement chaque muscles et des bras forts. ___Miam...bien foutu, et stylée...pensai-je, en le reluquant._

Mes yeux qui vagabondé atterrirent enfin sur le visage de l'homme en face de moi, un visage définis, des traits fins, des cheveux châtains presque bruns, ondulés et court et des yeux noisettes. Jérémy Gilbert.

**-C'est bon, Bonnie, ne t'en fais pas me dit-il en souriant, c'est aussi de ma faute.** Et il me tendis une main que je pris, afin que je puisse me relever.

**- Désolée murmurai-je gênée** d'avoir reluquée le petit frère d'Elena. Remarquent au passage que Jérémy, n'était plus l'adolescent accro au drogues que j'avais connu, mais un jeune adulte responsable et bien fait de sa personne, c'est le cas de la dire.

**-C'est bon, Bonnie, arrête de t'excuser tu n'y pour rien dit-il** en m'aidant à rassembler mes affaires. Il prit une partie des livres et me raccompagna, en silence, à ma voiture située à quelque mètre de là.

**-Sa te dirai de venir faire un billard avec moi au Mystic Girl, vers 19 heures, c'est moi qui offre les milk-shakes ? me demanda-t-il**, tout d'un coup, me surprennent. _Un rendez-vous ? Non, impossible je suis la meilleur amie de sa sœur.._

-**D'accord aspectai-je en rougissent, mais avant je vais poser mes livres à la maison. Et puis, me changer dis-je en gémissent à l'état de mes vêtements, heureusement que ta sœur ne me voit pas comme ça, sinon elle m'aurai passer un savon et aurai joué à Bonnie Barbie... **

Mes yeux marrons croisait ses yeux noisettes et nous explosions de rire, j'étais complètement pliée en deux, le souffle court alors que Jérémy était lui déjà remis et sourirai pleinement. ___Il est tellement beau quand il sourit, craquant même pensai-je. __Je me giflée mentalement. ____Idiote, c'est le frère de Lena, tu le gardée enfant, il y a pas si longtemps que ça et en plus, tu viens d'aspecter d'aller une sortie avec lui rouspétai-je._

_**-**_**J'y vais dis-je souriante en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture, à dans 2 heures et je prendrai un milk-shake à la framboise avec de la vanille, merci.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, je fis de même et rentrai dans ma voiture. Je démarrai, prenant le route de chez moi, et regardent dans mon rétro-viseur, Jérémy souriant comme un gosse, les mains dans les poches, me regardent partir. Quand soudain je pensai : ___Mince.. Au Mystic Grill, il y a pas de milk-shake à la framboise et à la vanille._

_2 heures plus tard au Mystic Grill_

Je poussée la porte du Mystic Grill, à 19 heures tapante, et dès que j'entrais la musique me parvient à l'oreille, une chanson de Lady Amtebellum appelée, je crois, Just a Kiss. Je regardai tout autour de moi, au bar, au billard, aux tables pour trouver Jérémy et malheureusement tout la Team à qui j'avais demandée de venir pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle...

Damon et Alaric était comme d'habitude accoudés au bar, consommant un Bourbon et un Whisky sec sans glace, Stefan et Elena à une table entrain de se disputée devant un café.

Et Matt et Jérémy joués au billard au fond de la salle, en discutant et en buvant une bière. Au moment où je commençais à avancer pour les rejoindre, Jérémy se tourna dans ma direction, et ses yeux se braquèrent sur moi et son sourire se fana. ___Aie, aie, il doit croire que je les ai fait venir pour qu'on ne passe pas le soirée ensemble... Va falloir que je m'explique ! Songeai-je, j'espère seulement qu'Elena ne sera pas dans les parages à ce moment là._

Je me remis à marché dans sa direction, les autres était trop occupés pour faire attention à moi et Matt parler avec une serveuse, pendant que Jérémy frappé dans une balle. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur, et il me snoba complètement. ___Oui, il l'a mal pris et merde..._

Je soufflai, quand tout un coup, mon regard fut capté par quelque chose à coté de la bière de Matt, occupé avec Mindi. Je m'approchai et pris le verre, le portant à mon nez, qui fut tout de suite envahit par l'odeur de la framboise et de la vanille. ___Mais, le Mystic Grill ne fais pas de milk-shake avec ses saveurs mélangées. Alors comment ? me demandai-je, confuse._

Je posai mon sac sur la table, me retournai vers lui puis vers Elena qui continué à s'en gueulée avec Stefan, le pauvre qui semblé, torturé et fatigué, il fessait peine à voir. Jérémy allé me parler mais je ne lui en laisser pas le temps, je le pris par la main, l'embarquent de force dans le couloir puis dans les toilettes des filles. Utilisant mes pouvoirs pour verrouiller la porte et insonoriser la pièce au qu'a ou une certaine personne ou plutot un vampire, laisserez ses oreilles traînées. ( vous savez de qui je parle bien sûr )

**- Que veux-tu Bonnie ? Ta pas besoin de te justifier ! déclara-t-il, énervé e**n marchant de gauche à droite, à grande enjambée et marmonnant dans sa barbe.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, si j'ai appelée les autres c'est pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle, je voulais venir et je penser que l'on pourrai se voir un autre jour. Enfin, si tu ve..veux, si t..tu es d'accord... bégayai-je**, en baissant les yeux devant le regard de Jérémy, ce regard remplit d'espoir, de joie et qui me scruter intensément, me mettant mal à l'aise. ___C'est ça, donne lui de l'espoir Bonnie, en bégayant en plus, tu es vraiment trop bête me giflai-je mentalement, en m'insultant de toute sorte de nom d'oiseau._

**-D'accord, c'est bon ! Je suis désolé de mettre emportée dit-il en rigolant** gênée, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque, signe montrant qu'il est nerveux. Il me tendit la main que je pris doucement et nous sortions des toilettes sous les regards médusée de plusieurs femmes chuchotant **" les jeunes de nos jours "** et d'autres choses, qui attendais dans le couloir. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, je lâchai sa main en lui donnant un petit sourire accompagné d'un regard d'excuse et je regardée tout autour de moi, cherchant les autres qui ce trouvés tous à la table habituelle au fond du Grill. Je m'assis à coté de Jérémy, en face de Damon et remarquant au passage que Tyler n'est pas là...

**- Bon, Petite Sorcière, que veux-tu ? C'est pas que voir ton joli petit c...commença-t-il.**

**- Je te jure Damon, que si tu continue ta phrase le menaçai-je**, en lui affligeant un anévrisme, **je te plante un pieu dans le cœur, préalablement trempée dans de la verveine**. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en me lançant un regard noir, des veines noirs apparaissant sur le visage et les crocs pointant de sa bouche, je savais ce que sa voulait dire : il allait me sauter dessus.

J'étais prête à me défendre, mais plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, Alaric et Stefan posèrent une main sur chaque épaules de Damon le retenant, tandis qu'Elena était retenu par Matt et que Jérémy se mettait devant moi. ___Un vrai chevalier servant des temps moderne. Et attentionné en prime ! Souri-je en le voyant faire._

**-Damon calme toi, ne fais pas ça, tu le regretta et si le shérif ou une personne du Conseil te surprend, tu signe notre arrêt de mort à tous, Frangin ! Tenta de raisonner Stefan**, en regardent les gens présent au bar. En parallèles, j'entendais Elena hurlai à Matt de la lâchai. ___Mince, je n'avais jamais remarquée que la voix d'Elena était aussi aigu._

**- Bon, maintenant que ta fini t'a petite crise de nerf, de vampire sans cœur, Bonnie pourrai peut-être, nous révélez pourquoi elle nous à fait venir et ce qui était plus important que notre rendez-vous... murmura-t-il la fin**, comme pour lui-mê laissant un Damon bouche-bée. _Waouh, je rêvée pas, c'était bien un rendez-vous !_

**-Jérémy ! hurla Elena, indignée**. Personne ne fit attention à Elena même Stefan, qui étais choquée de la façon dont il avait parler à Damon. ___Un vrai exploit, Elena snobée.. J'aurais jamais pensée ça possible, surtout de la part de Stefan. Incroyable !_

**- Si je vous est fait tous venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.. Qui je pense, remontera votre morale, enfin pour ceux qui connaissent la personne en question.. m'exclamai-je**, en souriant, je suis sûr que mes yeux devait briller de mille me regarder en ce ce demandant de qui je voulais parler. **Il faut, pour cela, que je vous raconte ce qu'il c'est passée.**

Flash-back:

Je me trouvais chez moi, ôtent mes vêtements plein de boue, je défaisait mes cheveux de mon chignon fait à la va-vite, laissant tomber mes cheveux ondulés dans mon dos. Je mis une camisole à fine bretelles, vert bleutée avec des reflets, un jean slim gris résine, un collier en or, des bottes noires et un gilet noires / gris tombant sans manche.

J'étais entrain de me maquillée quand on sonna à la porte, je descendais au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit à la porte et qui s'ouvrit sur le Shérif Forbes, dans son uniforme de police avec un air anxieuse sur le visage. ___Oh mon Dieu, que c'est-il passée ? Liz Forbes anxieuse, c'est pas bon du tout ?m'inquiète-je, paniquée._

**-Bonjour Bonnie souria-t-elle**, en ce triturant les mains.

**-Bonjour Shérif, que f..faite vous l..là ? Bégayai-je**, imaginant les pires scénarios. Elle du s'en rendre compte car elle dit d'un ton apaisant :

**-Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y rien de grave me rassura-t-elle, si je suis là c'est pour t'annoncer que Caroline revient à Mystic Fall. **_Caroline !? Caroline Forbes, ma meilleure amie, celle que moi et Elena n'avons pas revu depuis 10 ans, revient s'installer à la maison. _Des larmes coulait le long de mes joues et un sourire éclatant sur le visage, je me serai mis à sauter partout en tapant dans mes mains, si j'avais était seule. J'étais déjà entrain d'imaginer toute les chose que l'on allait faire quand le Shérif me sortit de mes pensées, en prononçant une phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de sa part.

**- Bonnie, j'ai besoin de ton aide... me dit-elle suppliante**,complètement désespérer. Je l'invité à entrer dans le maison et nous nous installions dans le salon.

Fin de flash-back

**- La suite ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre moi et le Shérif...**


End file.
